Kate's little surprise for Megan
by lucalliearizona
Summary: After a great night together Kate's attempt to surprise Megan with a souvenir didn't go very well...


As Megan rubbed her hazy eyes and slowly woke up she noticed a note glued to her exposed chest written 'Sorry I didn't say goodbye, but you were so peaceful that I didn't wanna disturb you, last night was great (as always) and I miss you already! See you at work... Love Kate'.

The redheaded fell back to her pillow kissing the lipstick mark on the note and taking in a deep breath before getting ready to go to work.

"Good morning Peter how are you?" An oddly happy Megan entered her office and greeted a very suspicious Peter that was waiting for her.

"Humm… Good morning to you too… Are you okay?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be? What you got for me?"

"So lab results are back from that substance you found on Robert's hands, turns out that is a very popular product used on the maintenance of car engine."

"But he was a teacher at the university why would he have that in his hands?"

"I asked myself that very same question so I went through the files and I found this: A photo of Mister Roberts and his sons in an annual race not very far from here."

"But wait…. This photo" Megan slowly analyses the picture that Peter handed her "This was take 20 years ago and the kid must have been 10-11 ish and his son is only 25… Can you get a photo in my purse? It's the black and white one. When I went with Budd and Sam to visit the widow she gave it to me she said her husband used to carry one just like that in his wallet."

"Sure" Carefully he went through Megan's bag and grabbed the item, a laced pair of underwear come along with it and then later falling to the ground "Oh God…."

Quickly picking it up from the floor the woman's eyes doubled in size. She didn't know what to do. That was Kate's lingerie from last night "That's… ummm…. That's…"

"There's no need to explain really."

"It's just... I'm heading to the shop latter to buy some new ones and I wanted to make sure they were the right ones."

"Really Megan it's okay. Please stop. Just don't… its okay"

With a very awkward vibe she shoved her lover's panties into her drawer and tried to carry on with her work conversation "You see… humm...The kid… It's the same kid in both pictures but this is not Robert's son…"

"So who is this?"

"Our killer maybe?"

"Okay I'm on to it…" Before leaving he gave one last look to the closed drawer and shook her hand.

The day was almost over and Megan and Kate had not been alone together once. It's been over three months since they started seeing each other but no one knew about it. They had never felt such connection with anyone before, the love and the fire they had was so hard to hide from their friends and family but up until now they seemed to be pulling it off. Megan was so afraid that Peter had suspected something and how would that affect things with Kate.

She was so lost in her thoughts that the repetitive knocking on her office door was being completely ignored.

"Mom! Mom! Do you hear me?"

It wasn't until Lacey shook her mother that she answered "Oh hi honey"

"Mom are you okay? I've been calling you for ages."

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. I was just thinking about a case. So what are you doing here?"

"Well dad drooped me over cause you know today it's your day with me…"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Are you ready to go?"

"Mom, you only leave in a half hour. How bad is this case? Your head is in a total different place."

"I know. Well I'm just gotta go over to Kate's office and then we can go, okay?"

"Sure"

"Hi you…."

"Megan…. Hi!"

The silly smile on their faces and their wondering eyes was enough proof of their love for each other; the way one lit up every time they just thought about the other one was magical. It was so hard to control the burning desire inside them as the claimed from the other's kiss.

"I missed you this morning" Megan said making her way into the blonde's office and sitting in the empty chair near the desk

"Didn't you see the note?"

"I did but I still missed you. Gotta say I felt a little shit you know" The redheaded said with a playful and a small smile falled but a discrete bit to her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." Quietly toughing her lover's hand that rested on the table "How can I ever pay you back?"

"Well you could start by telling me about your sexy lingerie on my purse..."

"Oh you mean your surprise?"

" not just mine, Peter as well."

"What?" Kate said with a confused ton to her voice. "He saw it? What was he doing going throw your purse? What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was mine, that I was going to buy some new ones and I wanted to make sure they were the right ones."

"Oh Honey. I'm so sorry" Kate's face was doing all sorts of stuff for she was trying not to laugh but it was stronger than her…

"Don't laugh I was so embarrassed. What were you thinking?"

"Well you liked it so much last night and you were such a good girl that I thought you deserved a souvenir" The teasing in Kate's voice was unbelievably hot. She had this crazy power of seduction over Megan.

Licking her top lip the redheaded took in a deep breath trying to cool down and said "Okay not fair! Remember we said no dirty talk at work."

"There's no one around is us…"

"But the walls are made of class, literally…"

"Let's go home then."

"I can't I have Lacey today… Oh my God! Lacey" Jumping from her chair and walking as fast as she could out of the room but before turning and saying without thinking "Kate, I love you… Oh! I'm sorry I should have said that it's too soon…"

"Megan it's okay… I love you too!"

In the heat of the moment Kate got up and walked to Megan's direction and landed a sweet and soft kiss on her cheek "I love you too".

Holding Kate's hands on her own she look into the other woman's eyes "I never thought I'd say this but for the first time I hate that tonight is my night with Lacey…"

After a beautiful moment with Kate, Megan went back to her office to find a very curious daughter of hers with the blonde's underwear in her hand…

"Mom, what are these?"

'Holy crap!' Megan thought "That's...That's mine…" Megan's trembling voice and panicked face made it very clear that something was up.

"Yeah I figured. But why do you bring it to work? And why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird!" The fear of getting caught possessed her body making it shot down completely "I'm not acting weird…. It's cause I wanted to buy some new ones and I wanted to make sure that they'd be the... The same and now it just accured that I forgot to go, that's all... "

"These look really new to me."

"Yeah, well not really" Taking the piece of fabric from the girl's hand's "It has somethings that are going off and … Yeah… Ready to go?"

"Ummm… Actually while you were out Stacy texted me saying that her mom let her have some friends for a sleep over… Can I go? Please"

Normally it would take a while till Megan agreed to it but she just wanted to hold Kate so badly and kiss her body so she said "Okay… Just let me talk to Stacy's mom fist, okay?"

"Seriously? You are just gonna let me go? Just like that? I had a bunch of arguments and things to try winning you over."

"Well, I have to talk to her mom first, but yeah."

The young girl flew across the room to hung and kiss her mom "Oh mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After leaving her daughter at her friend's, Megan immediately grabbed her phone and called her girlfriend "Hey!"

"Hi yourself! How's Lacey?"

"She's at a friend's actually." Megan couln'd help but to smile while those words come out off her mouth "Do you wanna come over? We have the whole place to ourselves…"

"Say no more" The blonde answered with excitement " I'll be there in 5!"

"Oh Kate!" The redheaded said quickly before her lover could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too!"

"And honey... bring some chocolate and champagne would you? Today is Friday and juts feel like celebrating tonight... You are a very luck lady..."


End file.
